Auru Ōtsutsuki
Auru Ōtsutsuki (梟大筒木, Ōtsutsuki auru) is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan and currently a ruler of many planets and is investigating the whereabouts of Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki. Background Auru Ōtsutsuki was born as the second child in the clan. Auru was born gifted with the same powerful chakra like her elder sister Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki, raised as the favorite child due to her unique connection with chakra spiritually and physically auru becamed the genius amongst the clans ranks while her elder sister being consider as dead last behind her younger sibling. Boruto: Naruto the Movie It is unknown by others if auru was part of the plot to attack the shinobi world but sasuke has noted that Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki isn't alone in the stars. Auru was found standing on a cliff with her back turned the elder sister, monitoring the progress of countless god trees being harvested. Auru states that earth will be her next target for elimination once she finish her work her who then reveals a new member named chie Ōtsutsuki who seemed as glad to hear about the sudden development and target they seek. Boruto: Naruto Next Generation In the anime Auru is shown talking to the Ōtsutsuki members then is seen thrown out the clan house by urashiki Ōtsutsuki who seen her as a nuisance to the clan. Fleeing from her homeworld to a unknown planet where numerous God trees bloomed and grew many chakra fruits, swore vengeance upon her clan Auru persuaded a few followers to join her conquest to overthrow the clans current rulers and pass on the will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Years gone went and no progress report from her sister Kaeriuchi Ōtsutsuki so she sent two of her strongest followers and a beast she created from her own character to investigate the whereabouts of her sister, eventually Auru hears word that Kaeriuchi was ultimately defeated by others with Chakra of their own which furthered angered Auru she went to earth with Chie Ōtsutsuki a powerful member stronger then Auru herself. Upon arriving to earth Auru taken noticed that many beings possess Chakra for her to take if she pleases to but stayed focus on the mission at hand, landing outside of kumo she first scanned the area for any residue of Kaeriuchi's Chakra anywhere, successfully locating Senbō and Donshoku hiding in the village she snuck into the village in search for the fragments of her sisters Chakra but happen to run into the two twin sisters, startled upon realizing that her sister have birth children Auru took upon herself in trying to reclaim the Chakra for herself but was forced to escape being outnumbered and overwhelmed from the sister's massive Chakra attacks. Before escaping the country she came across killer b a Jinchūriki of the Eight Tails Gyuki, taken notice of the mans strong physical and spiritual prowess she gave Killer B a pendant to summon her upon if he chose to see her again. Next stop was to the west to Sunagakure where she sensed the next strongest chakra was located. having receiving news that the youngest of her sister's children possessing the strongest chakra and skill in magnet release, auru sought to lure out the young child by seduction with Chie but refused to do the task claiming in no interest in luring young children so Auru went in disguised as a hidden sand Shinobi before heading off towards the kazekage tower sensing the Chakra of gaara and Ikari Ōtsutsuki so she waited til they left the building before striking sending a wave of air compressed Chakra at them and as she suspected they both wield magnet release blocking her attack so Auru began barraging them with continuous attacks of wind based jutsu's and lightning based jutsu's hammering their impenetrable defense but was surprised by Temari and kankuro but she easily defeated them with her power but Ikari lashed out in anger using her own new-found power she was able to clash head to head with her aunt only to nearly killed by Auru but luckily gaara and his army of Shinobi's fought off Auru who slaughtered them by the hundreds helped Ikari escaped to the next country ruining Auru's plan in collecting the other Chakra's for her sister. Leaving the hidden sand village decimated to ruins, Auru was furious with the humans attempt in stopping her from collecting the children of Kaeriuchi in hope to restore her sister back her to the former glory she once witness. Heading east to Takigakure Auru and Chie have taken noticed how strong the humans are with the Chakra they possess so Auru planted multiple God tree seeds in the ground across the nation til she finally arrived to Takigakure but unfortunately she found out that Hokori was in a coma so Auru was able to absorb almost all the girl induced in a coma Chakra before leaving with a satisfied smile on her face before heading off to Konohagakure where sensed the most powerful Chakra signature, excited with lust and eager Auru went to the village in the land of fire alone letting Chie Ōtsutsuki to stay out of the fight and do as he please. Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Tailed Beast Transformation Kekkei Mōra Rinne Sharingan Byakugan Ninjutsu